figfandomcom-20200214-history
Therovralia
Therovralia was a country located on the Continent of New Dellend, being neighbors with Darethecksia, Ragnoro, and Tellistali, up until both Tellistali and Darethecksia were at some time absorbed after the Therovralian-Strayan War. It is currently at war with Ragnoro History Founding Therovralia was unofficially founded when a rebellion started in the Empire of Talinixia, a now-defunct empire that was, to many in the Empire, "oppressive". After many battles between Talinixia Defense Forces and Therovralian Rebels, Talinixia finally dissolved after it's dictator, Rahijd Vudul, was assassinated by rebels. The rebels took over and established statehood with the FIG, it's first part of it's name being derivative from the Talinixian/Therovralian word "Thero", meaning "Living", and the other one being derivative from the word "Vralia", or people, thus, it's name means "Living People". Therovralian-Strayan War After Therovralia established a Navy Presence around itself, after receiving new leadership, albeit somewhat tyrannical, Straya promised to "knock some sense" into Therovralia. Straya invaded, and Therovralia made an alliance with Tellistali. Therovralia invaded Darethecksia next, but when Straya fully invaded, its leader ordered that nuclear weapons be detonated near Strayan forces. Doing so, many were killed, including civilians, and those who remained surrendered. However, Tellistali kept fighting. During this, however, the rebellion of Therovralia assisted Strayan forces and attacked Tellistali. Unidentified Signal A top-secret military research compound is attacked by an unknown hostile force. Pod The Vralian Space Program sent out a pod with technology in case there was any life out in space. Zombie Apocalypse Therovralia fought through the zombie apocalypse, originally vowing to destroy the infection. After it was ravaged by too many zombies, it began to build a zombie empire. However, it vowed to find a cure after much bickering in between the council. After a mysterious man offered to fix New Vegas's zombie problem, Therovralia was scarred greatly, and thus, the ever-popular zombie TV and Comic Book series hit an all-time low, after there was much PTSD from the zombie infection. War with Ragnoro Ragnoro declared war on Therovralia two months after the zombie infection, and Therovralia is still currently fighting the country. The desert regiment is Therovralia's most used regiment during the war, as Ragnoro is mostly desert. Languages *Talinixian/Therovralian (60%) *Strayan (20%) *Litcht (20%) Police Force The Therovralian police force was the most important, and often defending against terrorist attacks. They often can be seen patrolling borders between both Ragnoro and Therovralia. The police force occasionally can be seen in the territories that used to be Darethecksia and Tellistali, often hefting the S-22 shotgun and the D6 pistol. However, in select cases, the police force will use the XR-12 Carbine. They have occasionally used the XRC for riot control, and have also used the XR-26 for this purpose. TherovraliaShotgun.PNG|The Shotgun often utilized by the Therovralian police force TherovraliaSidearm.png|The Sidearm for the Therovralian Police force, also utilized by the special operations regiment Rifledesign.png|The XR-12 Carbine used by the police force Military Branches |-| Army= The Therovralian Army would draft those who were 19 or older, and give them two years of training. Those in the Army would be assigned in four-man teams and sent to different locations. Regular troops would wield either the XR-26 Assault Rifle, or the XR-30, its possible replacement. Multipurpose Regiment The Multipurpose regiment often would be sent on different kind of missions, often being sent in all kinds of locations, from deserts, to forests, and even urban locations. TherovraliaArmy.png|Therovralian soldiers from the multipurpose regiment TherovraliaGun.png|The XR-26 Assault Rifle TherovraliaGun4.png|The XR-30, the possible replacement for the XR-26 Desert Regiment The Desert regiment obviously fought in desert locations, often against Therovralia's enemy, Ragnoro. Many in the desert regiment can be seen using either the XR-20 or it's sister firearm, the XRC. TherovraliaGunExperiment.PNG|The XR-20 Assault Rifle, the desert regiment's most used weapon TherovraliaGunV1.PNG|The XRC, the sister weapon that the desert regiment has used greatly over the period of the Therovralia-Ragnoro war Jungle Regiment The Jungle Regiment was rarely used, but was still vital. It would be sent on joint missions with the Multipurpose Regiment, and would utilize the XR-17 in combat. XR-17.PNG|The XR-17 |-| Navy= The Navy would draft those 17 years of older. Those in the Navy would run through drills on their ships, using drones and dummy ammo to "take out" ships. TherovralianNavy.png|Therovralian ships nearby the shores of the nation |-| Air Force = The Air Force has utilized hovercarriers/hovercraft, but also uses fighter jets. The hovercrafts often are unarmed, and are what deploy the fighters. The Air Force is Therovralia's most effective branch. TherovralianAirForce.png|A Therovralian hovercraft flying above New Seattle TherovraliaAF.png|Therovralian Air Fighters File:TherovraliaAF2.png|Therovralian Fighter Jets During the Therovralian-Strayan War |-| Space Navy = The Therovralian Space Navy has been fairly experimental, and it's ships resemble the hovercarriers/hovercraft seen in the Air Force. It often stays close to the atmosphere, and has occasionally attempted to leave the solar system, but many of the ships that have end up losing contact with Headquarters. TherovraliaSN.png|A Therovralian Space Cruiser attempting to leave the Solar System. Category:Nations